1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-core coil forming system in which a sheath of a sheathed wire is peeled by a rotating cutting head and the peeled wire is wound in a spiral manner to thereby form an air-core coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a whole side view of a conventional air-core coil winding system which forms automatically a large number of air-core coils out of a single continuous insulating sheathed wire. In FIG. 11, reference numeral 1 denotes a continuous sheathed wire serving as a wire material, 2 a sheath peeling section for peeling the sheath (for example, polyurethane) of the sheathed wire 1 in part, 3 a lead feeding section for feeding the sheathed wire 1 by a required length, 4 a coil forming section for winding the sheathed wire 1 to thereby form air-core coils, and 5 a lead cutting section for cutting the sheathed wire 1 into a length required for formation of an air-core coil.
The sheath peeling section 2 includes a cutting head for peeling the insulating sheath of the sheathed wire 1. The cutting head includes a blade for cutting the sheath due to a centrifugal force produced when it is driven and rotated, and a support mechanism for supporting the same. A motor is utilized as a rotation drive source of the cutting head.
In a conventional sheath peeling section, the rotational force of a driving motor is transmitted to a cutting head through a transmission mechanism which is composed of a combination of a belt and a gear. However, use of such transmission mechanism not only increases the size of the sheath peeling section but also increases the number of parts used to thereby increase the cost of the sheath peeling section.
FIG. 12(A) shows a state that a sheath 11 placed in the leading end portion of the sheathed wire 1 is peeled by the sheath peeling section 2 and then a core wire 12A is exposed. A core wire 12B located in the rear portion of the sheathed wire 1 is a portion which is exposed when the sheath 11 of the sheathed wire 1 is peeled by the sheath peeling section 2 after the entire sheathed wire 1 is fed by a required length. The cutting of the core wires 12A and 12B is carried out by the lead cutting section 5. Also, FIG. 12(B) shows an air-core coil 6 which is completed after it is wound by the coil forming section 4.
The above-mentioned air-core coil 6 that is wound by the coil forming section 4 includes two kinds of air-core coils, that is, a left hand air-core coil and a right hand air-core coil. To manufacture the two kinds of air-core coils, that is, the left and right hand air-core coils by a single coil forming section 4, normally, parts provided within the coil forming section 4 must be replaced or adjusted; but, such replacing or adjusting operation is complicated.